1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to systems designed to detect water leaks. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems designed to shut off a water supply to individual appliances if water leaks are detected.
2. Related Art
Household flooding costs homeowners and insurance companies more than $100 million every year in the United States alone. Such household flooding can be caused by bursting pipes or malfunctioning appliances, for instance. The resultant flooding often causes damage to the surrounding environment as well as to the appliance itself
For example, flooding of laundry rooms is such a common occurrence that many housing codes now require washing machines to be positioned within catch basins. Thus, when the inevitable overflow occurs, it is hoped that the water will be contained within the catch basins and that the water will not flow into other regions of the laundry rooms. However, unless the manually operated shut-off valves, which are typically positioned at the wall behind most washing machines, are closed, water can surge unrestricted through a burst supply hose or can spill from the tank of the malfunctioning washing machine. It is estimated that the unrestricted flow through the hoses or from the tanks can be on the order of 3 gallons per minute or 180 gallons an hour. Clearly, in an unmonitored situation, the flow of water will rapidly exceed the storage capacity of a catch basin and also can exceed the capacity of a drain positioned within the catch basin.
In addition, toilets can be a source of flooding as well. Generally, toilets include both a float valve and a seal that stops the flow of water into the toilet; however, if the drain line becomes plugged, or if the float valve or seal malfunctions, water can spill from within the toilet bowl or refill tank onto the floor. In addition, the supply line can become loosened or can fail. In such instances, fresh water will be surging onto the bathroom floor until the manually operated valve, which is typically located behind the toilet, is shut off. Thus, large amounts of water can flood a bathroom if the condition remains unmonitored.
In view of the above problems, among others, a leak detection and restriction device has been developed.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention involves a water leak detection and correction device comprising a circuit having a power source having a first terminal and a second terminal. The first terminal of the power source is connected to a first terminal of a relay coil. The relay coil has a second terminal that is connected to a first terminal of a liquid sensor. The liquid sensor has a second terminal that is connected to the second terminal of the power source. The device also comprises a normally open latching relay having a first terminal and a second terminal. The latching relay is connected to the circuit in parallel with the liquid sensor. The latching relay is operatively controlled by the relay coil such that the latching relay is closed when current flows through the relay coil. The device further comprises a first electrically operated valve having a first terminal and a second terminal. The first terminal of the first electrically operated valve is connected to a first terminal of a power supply and the second terminal of the first electrically operated valve is connected to a first terminal of a normally open first relay. The first relay has a second terminal that is connected to a second terminal of the power supply and the first relay is operatively controlled by the relay coil such that the first relay is closed when current flows through the relay coil.
Another aspect of the present invention involves a water leak detection and correction device comprising a liquid sensor, a control unit and a valve module. The control unit is electrically connected to the liquid sensor and is electrically connected to the valve module. The liquid sensor transmits a positive signal when liquid is detected. The control unit receives the positive signal and transmits a control signal to the valve module when the positive signal is received. The valve module receives the control signal and operates to close at least one valve in response to the control signal. The at least one valve is secured in a closed position even when the positive signal is no longer received by the control unit.